


we should be

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, side serimogu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: Jungmo try to make minhee jealous and it didnt seem to end very well
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	we should be

“we all know you both like each other than what’s the problem?” wonjin said, half- laughing.

Jungmo and minhee immediately look at each other, this is not the first time the members said that, they even try to set them up together. It was funny for them, and neither want to make the first move.

“me? liking jungmo? No way” minhee said, looking away.

Jungmo half-heartedly smiles, as if he didn’t hurt by that, “and you think I like you? no…”

Minhee then started to act like a kid, showing his tongue out as he was teasing jungmo and jungmo just pretend to play along when he is indeed, breaking inside. It was tough, for him, to pretend like he really didn’t have a crush on the younger but seeing how minhee keep avoiding him, he can’t help but to feel hurt by that.

“Enough fighting like a kid, you two!” Serim said as he entered the bedroom where they casually hang out. Serim immediately take a sit beside jungmo, and absent-mindedly snuggles closer to jungmo. And jungmo, being himself, quickly fall into serim’s arm, resting his body as he tries to calm himself from what minhee has said earlier.

Minhee on the other side just keep his eyes on them, scrolling down his phone yet his gaze is fixed at jungmo and serim.

“someone jealous…” taeyoung whispered right to minhee’s ears, making minhee turned his head and shoo taeyoung away. While taeyoung still laughing by himself, minhee’s eyes once again darted back to jungmo and serim. He noticed how jungmo smiles so brightly whenever he was with serim, he notices how serim always pay more attention at jungmo and he also notice the fact that serim likes jungmo too.

Minhee sigh, keeping him busy with talking whatever with hyeongjun, yet his eyes always look at jungmo’s direction.

“aaaaah~ serim hyung, this is not fair” jungmo suddenly scream, not like scream scream, more like showing aegyo. Making all the members look at them, but serim just act nonchalantly while keep booping jungmo nose. Minhee realizes that wonjin and taeyoung are looking at him by that time, and he tries so hard to control his expression.

“um… minhee, you said you want ice-cream right? Let’s go to the mart now” woobin quickly said and minhee nodded his head, “yea sure, I don’t like being here” not even looking at the members before he walked out of the room.

Taeyoung, wonjin and hyeongjun hurriedly walked outside too as they started to notice the tense air. Leaving jungmo, serim, allen and seongmin inside the room. Silent. “I don’t know what it is, but I don’t feel good about this” allen said, looking straight at jungmo. The latter keep silent, still flustered. Seongmin on the other hand just smiling reassuringly before he followed allen walking out from the room, now leaving only serim and jungmo.

“did we go too far?” jungmo asked, started to get off from serim

“if he gets worked up like that, I think yes”

Jungmo sigh, it was totally not what he planned. Like, it was Serim’s idea in the first place. Saying that he needs to make minhee get jealous, and he offered himself to be the scapegoat. Jungmo sceptical at first, but he decided to give it a shot after few times doing that and it seems worked. But maybe, today is not really a good day for minhee. This is actually the first time jungmo saw minhee like that. He doesn’t even know if minhee was jealous or genuinely annoyed by his presence.

“youre doubting yourself again,” serim said, slowly patting jungmo’s head. The latter just smiles, “what if he really annoyed by me?”. serim then put both of his hand on jungmo’s shoulder, “no one is annoyed by you, jungmo. We like you even, I like you… he will be stupid if he didn’t like you back,” serim said, a hint of sadness and hope was heard but jungmo was to dense to catch that up. “thankyou serim,”

;

“you don’t have to say that,” woobin speak as they both walk together to the mart

“say what?”

“that you didn’t like being there, in that room”

“nah, i want to get out from there eventually”

“really? Not because youre jealous?”

“no”

“yeah sure, but I know jungmo are sad by your words earlier”

Minhee stop on his track, started to think if he really went too far.

“look, minhee. I don’t know what your purpose are by saying that words. If youre annoyed by them, say it. If youre jealous say it… or, if youre both annoyed and jealous, tell them…”

Minhee didn’t answers,

“we all know how jungmo are, he just always affectionate and enjoys skinship… but when he does it with you, you ran away but when he did it with anyone else you are jealous… I really don’t get you, minhee”

Both of them stop talking as they arrived at the mart, picking up snacks and ice-cream and quietly make their way to the counter. Woobin could tell that minhee certainly think a lot about what he just said. Their way back home just filled with silent, as if woobin giving time for minhee to evaluate the whole situation.

“if you are too shy to talk about it with anyone else, im here.” Woobin said as they arrived at the front door. And minhee just awkwardly smiles in return. He really does appreciate it; he really does but he was confused himself.

That night minhee can’t sleep, he keeps thinking on why he is behaving that way. Was he scared? If he is, by what exactly? The fact that jungmo actually fake liking him? The possibility of jungmo rejecting him? And what hurting him the most are the fact that jungmo and serim could have the opportunity to be together.

No ill feeling though, minhee likes serim as he is. But, Minhee can tell that serim likes jungmo just like him. From the way he behaves, the way he approaches jungmo, the way he talks with jungmo. Minhee could tell and it make him even more dizzier thinking that why he chose to be like this. Why in the first place, he chose to pretend like he didn’t like jungmo’s company. Why he always pretends like he was annoyed by the latter presence.

Attention.

Yes, that was what minhee come to conclusion with. He wants jungmo’s attention, but he didn’t know how. He isn’t good at doing sweet things like serim or acting cute like wonjin, hyeongjun and seongmin does. He isn’t great at showing he cares unlike allen and woobin and he certainly isn’t carefree enough like taeyoung. So, he just there, trying to act like he didn’t care and pretend to hate jungmo. Because he thinks, it will make him different from the others, but who was he kidding? Jungmo certainly will get the wrong idea.

He then scrolled twitter, realizing that jungmo actually uploaded two photos of them together from months ago. Its somehow put minhee at ease, it almost feels like, kind of sorry letters from jungmo? Does that make sense?

MINI:

Why would you post that pictures?

MOGU:

I just feel like it…

Why?

MINI:

I don’t look good there and I can’t even ask u to delete

MOGU:

U look good every day, no worries.

Hm, can I ask u question?

MINI:

Yep

MOGU:

Do I annoy you?

I mean,,, you seem very angry earlier

MINI:

No,

I just had a bad day

MOGU:

Is it because of me?

MINI:

Nope, something else I can’t tell.

MOGU:

Aaah, okay…

Go to sleep! It’s getting late <3

MINI:

You too, goodnight jungmo.

Minhee let out a deep sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He re-read the conversation and laugh to himself. Thinking how hard it is for him to say sorry when he clearly makes jungmo feels bad about his behaviour. But nonetheless, minhee feels somewhat relieved and maybe hoping that everything will be back to normal, or, better.

Well, who was he kidding? He wakes up that morning with the same views, every single day. Seeing jungmo eating cereals with serim, minhee halt for seconds, still looking at the two of them who clearly didn’t noticed he was there. It actually feels much more awkward than before and he know he was at wrong for doing that.

“just say sorry, it’s not that hard” wonjin whispers at him, making him jolt in surprised.

Wonjin smiles a bit, patting minhee at the back then walk to the kitchen. And at that moment, he sees jungmo’s eyes are on him. It was kind of like hopeful? Sorry? Anxious? He didn’t know but that was what jungmo’s eyes make him feels. He had no choice but to actually go to the kitchen, what else should he do? Run? No way, he was hella hungry.

“Really? Cereal again?” minhee said, trying to act normal as he always does

“I made that for you, but you woke up late today… I think it’s turned a bit soggy” jungmo said, putting the bowl infront of minhee.

“do you want me to make a new one?” jungmo said again,

“ah no, I will eat this…”

Wonjin who seat across them just smiles sheepishly. It was no doubt, wonjin knows how both of them like each other, even they didn’t say it out loud, he just knows. Wonjin was there when jungmo can’t sleep at night because he misses minhee, wonjin was there when minhee constantly asked how jungmo’s doing instead of texting the older himself, wonjin was there and witnessing all of it. Its still funny to him how they still to deny their feelings.

“jungmo, do you want to join me at gym today?” serim asked, hopeful.

Minhee stop eating, his eyes quickly move to jungmo, to see how jungmo react.

“of course! Is it just us two?”

“yes!”

Minhee started to feel restless, he didn’t know why but he doesn’t know if he can handle sitting there at dorm knowing the love of his life are with someone who could be his rival.

“can I join?” wonjin asked eagerly, noticing the change in minhee’s face and how coward minhee actually is, he just knows what to do to save this ship himself

“uh… yea sure” serim answered hesitantly, how can he reject when wonjin asked him? No one will dare to reject him.

Serim smiles died down, he actually has planned to tell the truth at jungmo. All about his real feelings, why he does this and that for jungmo. He isn’t sure if he still can fake liking the latter when in fact, he hurt so much. Seeing how jungmo always talked about minhee, seeing how sad jungmo was when minhee didn’t do anything. Serim knows, he can do better and he believe that he can take care of jungmo. He was ready at that point, if jungmo rejected him or if his relationship with jungmo changes completely. He is ready since he certainly knows, he can’t stand this any longer.

“I will look out for you,” wonjin whispers at minhee as they’re walking back to their own bedroom. Minhee just look at him, didn’t know if he should say thanks or just pretend to not know nothing, “in return, give this to hyeongjun” wonjin continues, shoving a gift box at minhee.

“and… you called me coward last time? No, do it yourself” minhee said playfully,

“if so, I will just let the love of your life going on a date with someone who is not you” wonjin counter back, “u-uh fine, I will help you” minhee hurriedly said, taking the box from wonjin’s hand and quickly walk to his bedroom, “omg, so he is indeed the love of your life?” wonjin shriek at that, he didn’t know why, but he is the most happiest he can be right now.

;

Its been few hours since they’re at the gym, and safe to say, only serim are working out while jungmo and wonjin just lazing around. Wonjin has been texting minhee since he enters the gym, as if giving him live report about serim and jungmo interaction. Serim took notice of how wonjin keep eyeing them and so, he decided to change a bit of his plan.

“wonjin, can you buy us drinks?”

Wonjin hesitate at first, but knowing he is indeed the youngest there, he has to. As soon as wonjin leave, serim quickly sit infront of jungmo, making the latter startle at first.

“jungmo, I have something to tell you” serim said, biting his lips. Not really know what to expect. Jungmo nodded his head, waiting for serim to continue.

“I think it is my fault that I offered to help you in the first place”

Jungmo’s eyebrows furrowed at that, confused “what do you mean?”

“at first, I thought it will be okay. It just me helping you, to get together with minhee… I was stupid that time, I was desperate.”

“I was hoping the whole time that what we do was real, was the truth. Im praying day and night that it was me who you love. I know, that so shameless of me, but I also have feelings jungmo. I can’t deny what my heart wants, im in pain every time you cry about minhee, im in pain when you always talk about minhee when we spent time together. It was selfish of me, to think that you will, one day, like me back… but, it was crystal clear now that you only have your heart for minhee… and now, im here, to beg you, please…”

“s-serim hyung… what do you mean”

“I like you jungmo, so please, give me a chance…”

Jungmo’s face turned pale, he was completely stunned by what he just heard. He never thoughts of serim that way before, he never notices how hard serim try before to win him and now he feels guilty. He suddenly feels it was his fault if he breaks serim, but, he knows, his heart still likes minhee. He is confused on what is the right thing he should do now.

“jungmo, please” serim get closer to jungmo, to show how sincere he is. It was really close, really really close that it could give people the wrong meaning

Both serim and jungmo shocked by the sudden loud thud they heard from the door; their face turned white at the figure infront of them. “sorry, wonjin told me to deliver this to you guys, yo- you know since he w-walking with hyeongjun ah um sorry c-continue whatever youre d-doing haha bye”

“minhee wait!” jungmo scream outloud, quickly move away from serim and run towards minhee. Jungmo swear, he heard serim crying and he also swear, he saw tears from minhee’s eyes.

“minhee, stop!” jungmo said again, grabbing minhee’s wrist. The latter eventually stop walking, still didn’t face jungmo.

“why would you be out here, go ahead, continue whatever you want to do with serim hyung.. he must be waiting for you”

“you get the wrong idea… it’s not what you think it is” jungmo said, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden.

“then what?”

Jungmo still silent, trying to hold his tears in.

“why would even tell me this,” minhee said, half-laughing. 

“b-because I think you need to know”

Minhee look at jungmo,

“serim said he likes me”

“congrats,” minhee replied almost immediately, his face shows no emotion

“y-youre aren’t angry?”

“why would I? haha” minhee look somewhere else, trying to calm himself from breaking down.

“I thought yo-”

“what? You thought I like you? no way, jungmo…”

Jungmo’s heart breaking at that, it’s not like he was not prepared but hearing it out loud, indeed, hurt him.

“now, go back to serim hyung, accept him!” minhee said, holding his tears as he pushed jungmo away. Jungmo was perplexed for seconds, before he walks back to the gym. Minhee stand there for few seconds, tears running down on his face as jungmo’s figure no longer showing.

“youre coward minhee…” minhee repeat that words for hundreds time as he walks to the dorm, tears already dried and he just physically and mentally tired. He just wants a long nap and woke up thinking it was all dream.

Suck to be him.

He woke up and all the members are talking about serim and jungmo being together, he notices wonjin, taeyoung and woobin giving him the ‘eyes’ but he pretends he was all fine. He knows how puffy his eyes are, he knows that everyone in that room can tell that he was crying for hours and hours. He avoids jungmo at all cost, he knows he shouldn’t but, he needs times to completely heal and move on.

Jungmo notices though, he notices the way minhee has no longer tease him, he notices that minhee hasn’t spoke to him yet after what happened, and he certainly notices that minhee keep eyeing him.

“minhee why you still silent? Aren’t you going to congrats the new couple?” hyeongjun said, making all eyes on minhee.

“ah, yes, congrats you guys!” minhee said, not even looking at jungmo and serim.

“are you jealous minhee?” wonjin said outloud, and he swear he want to run away from there. How can he have said that outloud??

“NO?? why would I?” minhee yelled, obviously feeling not safe anymore and like his secret will be out in any seconds.

“didn’t you like jungmo hyung?” seongmin said,

Minhee swear he feel dizzy right after that, he doesn’t know if this is real or this is a nightmare.

“you seriously didn’t like me?” jungmo asked, pouting

“of course, I like you… which idiot would hate you?” minhee replied in instant,

“you mean, like to the point you will go on a date with me?”

“yea…”

Minhee then quickly cupped his mouth, and his eyes immediately scanning the whole room. His eyes fall on serim, who just smiles at him.

Jungmo then immediately hug minhee, very tight. He was confused for seconds before he realizes the members started to clap and record the moment. Shit. Was he played by this devil?

“what take you so long to confessed?” woobin yelled,

“wait… is this all fake? The jungmo serim thing?” his eyes fall at serim,

“yeah it is… the thing I do just so you can confess”

“and wonjin? You are in this too?”

“yea dumbo, you think im nice enough to go to gym just to look out jungmo for you?”

Minhee feels like he wants to hide somewhere in the corner, he can’t believe he got played just like that…

“I just wasted my tears for nothing?” minhee asked and all of them laugh at that.

“you cried??” jungmo asked, almost teasingly

“of course, I will… imagine seeing the person you like date someone else?”

Jungmo then pull minhee again in a hug, using his thumb and massaging minhee’s eyes, whispering sorry for few times. Minhee can’t believe that all of this is real, everything of it. They have planned this for God know how long, and the fact that no one snitched? Minhee is indeed surprised.

“sorry, that I cowardly push you away…” minhee said quietly, just enough for only jungmo to hear

“I was very heartbroken at that, but wonjin told me that it just you being ego… so, im glad now”

“I like you” minhee said suddenly, making jungmo flustered

“I know minhee and I like you too”

;

“that was really good acting earlier, I thought that was real…” wonjin said as he sat down next to serim.

Serim sigh.

“it is real…”

“what was that again? I can’t hear you”

“I said, of course I will make it look real…”

Wonjin mouthed an ‘ah’ nodded his head as he scrolls down his phone.

Serim look to the window, seeing the night sky, he sighs again.

Well,

Not everything will go his way.

At least, he had confessed; whether jungmo think it was real or acting, at least he did confess.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments r appreciated!


End file.
